gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Police Stinger
|flags = |modelname = police4 |handlingname = POLICE4 |textlabelname = POLICE4 |roadspawn = No (Story mode) (Multiplayer) |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Albany Police Stinger is a high-performance 4-door police car available during multiplayer in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Albany Police Stinger is based on the Albany Presidente, but features unique bodywork and a pearlescent paint job with America-themed vinyl, similar to that of the Cadillac CTS-V used by the . The front end has been modified and features new and high intensity discharge headlamps, and a different grille characterized by its chevron-shaped bar in the middle. The car's emergency vehicle lighting comes in the form of a slim light bar on the top, and auxiliary lights in the front bumper and rear window. Interestingly, the Stinger has a red and blue light bar on the top of the car, similar to NOOSE and the FIB, and unlike the LCPD, who only have red and white light bars to match with code. This may be because the Police Stinger was meant to be occupied by one of the two former branches, or not to be used as a standard police car at all. Perhaps it is meant to be the GTA analogue for the real-life police cars. Current Design Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Police Stinger's performance is exceptional, and it is one of the fastest land vehicles in the HD Universe. Despite having the same supercharged V10 badging as the Korean Mob Presidente variant, it has a noticeably different, smoother and lighter engine note, comparable to that of the civilian Buffalo. It has one of the highest top speeds in the game, and its acceleration is exceptional thanks to its AWD drivetrain (20%-80% front-rear torque distribution). In fact, its all-wheel drive system is so good, as the vehicle outperforms other off-road intended vehicles, providing the driver with traction on all types of roads, including damp weather conditions. On the handling front, the Police Stinger is highly responsive, yet handling tends to get twitchy and may suffer from oversteer, due to the high speed it can reach. The vehicle at times could flip over on curbs due to not having enough down force. The vehicle can be easily driven even after tires are punctured, if its not damaged, making it a good escape vehicle to escape from somebody who is shooting at the player. However, despite its nature as a very fast vehicle, other vehicles, particularly the Coquette, can match the speed of the Police Stinger on a straight drag race, like in the airport or Star Junction, but after all, the Police Stinger can surpass these vehicle over time, as the vehicle can reach its top speed quickly. Its engine cover is extremely undetailed, however badging states the vehicle is powered by a supercharged V10, which somewhat matches its sound output, where the supercharger is rather noticeable audibly. TBoGT Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Police Stinger is only obtainable in Multiplayer and can be found on three locations: *In the parking lot of the police headquarters in East Holland, Algonquin, during Free Mode. *At the front of the police headquarters in Westminster, Algonquin, during Free Mode. *In the parking lot of the large police station in Leftwood, in Free Mode. Trivia ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The name could be a reference to the slang term for a Spike Strip used by police forces around the world, or Sting, who is the lead singer and bassist of the band (hence the name 'Police Sting'er). *The Police Stinger, as any police vehicle, features the police dispatch. However, being it in multiplayer, has a fully functioning radio, similar to that of civilian cars. By turning off the radio, one will heard the police dispatch. *If the window is broken or the car is damaged while locked with another vehicle, the car's alarm will play the sound of a regular Presidente, but once inside, it will use the police horn. It only happens if the alarm is using the horn. Otherwise, there is no difference at all. *One can notice on the rear that the emergency lights are attached to nothing, floating mid-air near the rear window's pillars. *The B-pillar in the left side appears to be placed too close to the driver's seat and far away from the the doors. See Also *Police Buffalo and Police Bike - Two TBoGT's multiplayer vehicles. Navigation }} es:Stinger policía pl:Wóz policyjny Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Sports Cars Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Customized Vehicles